


Overhearing

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mirkwood cells, Overhearing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli overheard a conversation that reveal something about his brother and Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhearing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, okay this is a fic based on my new favorite pairing of the Hobbit. Don't know how or why I end up shipping them but I did. So, here is a small story based on a prompt I received on Tumblr by saelyg : Something about Fili or any of the other dwarves overhearing their conversations at the cells?
> 
> Hope you like it.

**Overhearing**

Fíli rested his back against the cold stone of his cell. He heard voices filling the emptiness of solitude in their incarceration, he could make out his brother's voice firm and young along with the voice belonging to the Captain of the Elven-King Tauriel. Those soft voices filled with hints of curiosity and eagerness; Fíli could even make out his brother’s face while speaking with the she-elf.

It was not secret for anyone in the company or back in the Blue Mountains that Kíli was not only young but unattractive. Fíli would never say such a thing out loud; he would never be so cruel as to bring about the faults in Kíli’s anatomy. It wasn’t only the fact Kíli lack beard, or his features marked with fairness and delicate edges. It wasn’t even the unusual form of his hair or the lack of a more Dwarvish constitution.  Some also commented on his odd behaviour, his chosen weapon along with his fascination with the arts and the females among men and elves.

For these and some more labels, it was Fíli the one who ended up with all the attention of the few unmarried females back in the Blue Mountains. Fíli was also the one every father or mother would try to reach into marriage with their own children. Both brothers had already listened to their mother and uncle talked about the different proposals and Fíli had seen the expression of uttered sadness and disgust Kíli had worn.  No one seemed interested in the youngest son of the line of Durin.

No one had been interested in him until now. Until _Her._

“How did you escape?” Fíli felt his lips curled upwards, the Captain of the Elven-King was interested in hearing the end of the story. Once again, Fíli could picture his brother wearing a smug smirk, his eyes gleaming mischievously, his cheeks warm and slightly red at having caught the fair maiden’s attention.

“Oh, well, you see it was a friend of us who spoke making the trolls question the best way to cook a dwarf.” Fíli congratulated Kíli’s good judgement when he did not mention Bilbo at all. Tauriel chuckled shaking her head trying to make sense of the stories this young dwarf was telling her.

“They spent so long discussing this they didn’t realize the sun was coming up.” There was a pause; Fíli shook his head knowing he had never heard that tone of voice in his brother. “By the time they figure it out they were turned to stone.”

Tauriel gasped and Fíli could hear there was scepticism in her voice when she spoke to his brother, “They just discussed the cooking methods until the sun came up?”

“Yes! I swear to you we did not see it coming! I actually thought they would get bore of the discussion and be over with. But, trolls are dumb.” 

There was a silent shared between elf and dwarf and Fíli wondered briefly what they were doing. Where they looking at each other? What could he read in their eyes if he were to look at them?

“All those troubles, all those adventures for you and your people to end up in my Lord’s dungeons, does not seem to be fair.” 

Fíli frowned for the elf had spoken rightly. It wasn’t fair and even if she and Kíli were talking to one another it didn’t mean she would help them out of their cells or that the situation was any different. 

“I…” Kíli started then stop himself. Fíli leaned in trying to catch whatever his brother was saying. “No is not fair and yet…I can’t think of any place I would rather be than here watching the starlight gleaming with beauty and perfection right in front of my eyes.”

Fíli lifted his eyebrows impressed, something inside him stirred unpleasantly while he tried to remain silent under his shocked state. He heard the she-elf gasp and he knew Kíli must be looking right at her. He would look stubbornly at her, even if his cheeks were warm with embarrassment and his eyes must be opened telling her he was not lying.

The silent extended and for a brief moment Fíli remembered to pray the gods he was the only one hearing this conversation. It would not do anyone good if Thorin were to hear Kíli was trying to romance an elf.

“I thought the light of starlight was cold and distant.” The flat tone could not hide the apprehension in the she-elf’s voice.

Fíli closed his fist swearing revenge upon the female if she so much as broke his little brother’s heart. 

“I was wrong, my Lady. I was so very wrong that now I do not believe myself capable of escaping her warm and her beauty. I believe I had been capture in a different way and I am not sure to want to be freed of this spell.”

Another long silence and Fíli was dying of curiosity as to what they were doing, what their faces could tell him. But, he stayed in place conforming himself with hearing them in the shadows.

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Tauriel started and Fíli could make out the regret in her voice. “You should not speak of that you do not know, Dwarf.”

“No! Please…”

Silence again and Fíli was ready to go to his cell’s door and do or say something.

“I too wish things were different.” Said Tauriel and Fíli could hear his brother gasp. “Because then, I would not feel so bad for doing this.”

Fíli opened his eyes hearing perfectly the sounds of a pair of lips engaging themselves in a deep, soft kiss. Somehow, Fíli knew the elf didn’t mean for it to last so long as she let out a strange sound. Then everything went silent and Fíli heard the footsteps of Tauriel walking away. Fíli frowned unsure how to feel about what he just overheard but knowing Kíli would be sitting in his cell, smiling like a fool.

 


End file.
